Navie boy
by love anangel3
Summary: "Hello my name is Jonathan Kent." Jonathan smiled and held out his hand in greeting. Lionel looked at the calloused hand that worked on herds and cattle for a living. Lionel almost wrinkled his head in disgust at how naive this boy was...


_**It is slash you were warned **_

Innocent love

"Hello my name is Jonathan Kent."

Jonathan smiled and held out his hand in greeting. Lionel looked at the calloused hand that worked on herds and cattle for a living. Lionel almost wrinkled his head in disgust at how naive this boy was, that his farm wouldn't thrive throughout the century. That if he wanted his families farm to live that he would have to deal with not being able to be a classic cowboy. He gingerly shook the hand and smirked

"Hello I am Lionel Luthor."

Jonathan blue eyes widened with curiosity and he blushed as he noticed that the whole high school was watching their interaction. Rich boy and farmers son.

"Well I hope you like it here."

Lionel quirked his eyebrow and outlandishly waved his arms around the school

"I sincerely doubt that."

Jonathan wasn't angry as Lionel expected, he simply asked

"Why would you doubt that I hope that you would like it here?"

Lionel shifted his eyes to see if this hick was chanllging him, but when his eyes landed on the sea water blue he saw no malicious intent: he only saw genuine confusion. Lionel saw that there was still a crowd and smiled to Jonathan and wrapped his arms around Jonathan to led them away from the school. Jonathan looked back to see the crowd thinning and disappearing. He felt ashamed as he realized that he was ditching class to be with strange man. But something about this man made him want to know more. He wanted to learn as to why he couldn't believe that anyone would wish him well. That why was it during those little words he seemed almost hurt and was prepared to attack? Why was he leading him to the only shiny black car in the lot? He shook his head and tried to pry away from those delicate hands that were still on his shoulders.

"Where are we going?"

Lionel smiled and opened the door for Jonathan; Jonathan didn't think anything of it but that was a sign that in this idiosyncratic relationship he would be the woman. Even if Lionel had all the features of a woman in this relationship. If there was even a relationship. As he opened the door for Jonathan, he shook his head no. He couldn't leave class now. He was already failing biology. Plus he liked biology because than he could gaze out the window to see the beautiful expanse of corn and apples. He could dream that he would be that man to pick the apples and give them to loyal customers. That the problems with money at home were resolved and that he could just sell freely the apples to anyone who wanted them. To not feel, as though some corporate hand creep up on the idyllic life he imagined. To not feel that someone outside from the farm takeover and make him work for hours on end like his father said if they gave in to those people…

"Don't worry Jonathan you will be excused from class."

He still didn't know if his father would accept that a businessman helped him ditch class. His father would lecture on and on about how they were trying to get the Kent farm …

"Come on I'll show you things you can only dream of farm boy."

He saw Lionel loosing his patience and than he bit his lip.

"_Aw to hell with it I'll face the problems when they happen."_

With that, Jonathan jumped into the expensive car and smiled softly to Lionel who still seemed to cool and elegant to be real.

Lionel

I saw as the sapphire eyes thought of the consequences of ditching class. He really didn't know what power I held over him. Even though we just meet, I knew that he was Jonathan Kent team captain of the football team. I expected him to be rude and southern in the way of being stubborn and hotheaded. But he didn't fulfill those characterizations; he was naive and brilliantly curious. He would sniff here and there to find out what he was looking for. That for the time being I was his mystery and at the moment, he wouldn't lose the chance to figure out my secrets. I felt a weight shift and saw as he smiled demurely to me and placed his arm on the window to look outside to the cornfields. It wasn't like I hadn't seen any men beautiful like him. No there were a great plenty of them. But this man had the air of innocence and virtue. He had the delusions that everything would be all right in the morning. That any problem he had before would disappear and he would start new. I looked to the e road and though my eyelids were painted with his image, the sandy blond hair and Oceanus eyes.

"Is it okay if I fiddle with your radio?"

I laughed and he seemed confused and his hand retreated from the knob to turn on the radio. I crinkled my eyes and stopped at the dirt road we were on. I let my head fall on the wheel and let the laughter subside on its own. Than when I was done, I looked at him and he was pouting and crossing his arms in a juvenile manner. He squared his eyes and asked

"What was so funny are you going to leave on the road of something?"

I almost started laughing again but explained

"You said could I fiddle with your radio, only a person from a farm could say that."

He looked to me and asked

"Is it a uncommon word?"

I shook my head and let my hand trail to the collar of his shirt, I didn't know why but I didn't want to break this fragile being. He gulped but didn't stop my hand as it creped lower to the button of his white washed blue jeans. I heard him gasp and bit his lip, he tensed and I could feel those inquisitive eyes on me again. I huskily whispered

"Fiddle means this what I'm doing to the button of your pants."

Jonathan breath was coming in harsh breaths and I could see the front of his pants tent. He looked at his crotch and his face filled with embarrassment he tried to cover his face into his hands but I spoke

"When I said I would show only things you could dream about I didn't mean sexually but this…"

I waved my hand to his pants

"Is a additional advantage."

Jonathan mumbled

"What does that mean?"

I almost wanted to kiss him: he didn't know that lust was a power play and that I was an expert and would win with a perfect score. That I could use him in so many forms of the word that anything we did could be used as blackmail. He let his hands fall and he meekly asked for the time

"Its 5:00."

His eyes filled with worry and he pressed his lips together.

"My dad is going to kill me."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled

"You have a curfew?"

Jonathan shifted uneasily in his seat and let his fingers glide on the rim of the black sports car. He seemed lost for words and than just as fast his radiant grin appeared, he looked to me and those ocean eyes seem to gleam.

"Take me to the farm and I could show you where I live and show you my things and show you the big apple tree!"

I just about started to laugh again but I saw that the eyes were zealous at the matter. I let the engine roar speak for itself and the crude signs leading to the Kent farm.

Jonathan

I looked to Lionel and wondered, if we were friends. I was treating him as one and he didn't seem to be rejecting. I'm not naive I know how it feels when a person dislikes you for no reason or hates your personality. I know that not everybody will not love me. I know that but it doesn't stop the pain in my heart whenever hear a snide remark about me It doesn't help anyone from being cynical and mean. It just makes me think that there is no hope for this world because if you cant even put up the façade of being a kind person than what do we hope for the future. Yes, I know some people have had a horrible day or such and my happy face a blatant remark on their misery but I don't show my misery. I don't make snide remarks I just go with the flow. I let the worries wash away from my soul and let each day begin new. I hold no petty grudges and though that's what people seem to hold onto the most. Shaking my head, I smiled and let these thoughts float into the wind. As we arrived to the farm, my mother was in the kitchen chatting with Martha an old friend of mine whom she liked to talk to. My father was outside pitching the hay. He looked at Lionel and scowled, he was about to shout for me to come in when Lionel smirked

"Hello Mr. Kent I'm Lionel Luthor your son invited me to your farm."

Dad looked to me and than shook his head

"Didn't I see you before son?"

He referred to Lionel; Lionel cocked his head to the side and grinned but it didn't reach his eyes

"Yes, you did."

Dad looked to him his face etched with anger, I quickly looked between them and shook my head

"Dad he's a guest plus he's new to town."

Dad wiped his dirty blond hair from his face and snorted at Lionel's clothing

"Where you going a prom. …Princess?"

Lionel didn't let my fathers comment get to him and he smoothly responded

"I find nothing wrong with my attrite."

I turned Lionel toward my house and squinted at my dad

"Come on Lionel my mom is far more agreeable than my father."

Lionel smirked and waved to my father

"I should hope so or else who raised such a nice young man."

TBC

I have read Jonathan and Lionel fics but there horribly hard to find so I decided to make a fic about them. I am not a active smallville person and the only people I need to know are Lionel Luthor, Clark Kent, Martha Kent, Chloe Sullivan to a degree and of course my favorite Alexander Luthor aka .Lex Luthor the rest I do know like Oliver and Lana Pete ultra man, or KAL the spaceship JOD-E the spaceship Dominic and of course Lex's various wives which he never loved expect maybe Helen but even than he was obsessing over Clark and head over heels for him. I do not like Lois god she all like Clark I love you and being so nosy at times: I am all like bitch go leave or die! If you really loved Clark, you wouldn't assume or say stuff to hurt Clark's feelings! And also, she is not a good reporter (are Lois lovers going to kill me well go do it) ah how I hate Lois with the intensity of a million suns. Well cough REVIEW if you liked it and no flames please and just for the enjoyment of homophobes, I shall place a disclaimer at the top of the page. Which I never like doing because it make me feel as though I am holding the real reader up for the story they are waiting for. With that peace and many good wishes for you all,


End file.
